The invention relates to dispensers for multiple rolls of flexible sheet material. The material rolls may be toilet tissue, paper towel, aluminum foil, plastic wrapping, or the like; staple items used every day.
Material roll dispensers are, of course, not new. A nail or peg on the wall is a primitive form of dispenser. As the standard of living has advanced, many forms, shapes, and styles of tissue dispensers have evolved. Some have been concerned with efficiency of use. Some have been concerned with aesthetics. Still others have provided for multiple roll capacity, with or without anti-pilfering capabilities. While there, many persons have had many ideas for improvements to an accessory for a better life style.
It has been found that the subject matter of the invention is efficient for use, may be aesthetically mounted or effectively concealed within cabinetry or wall space, will have multiple roll capacity, and may be provided with anti-pilfering capabilities. Further, an apparatus according to the invention may be constructed of corrosion-resistant materials. While perhaps somewhat more expensive to fabricate than other forms of tissue dispensers, the longer useful life and other improved features of the apparatus of the invention outweigh any cost disadvantage.
The prior patent art has been reviewed and U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,162, June 1956, Bolger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,604, June 1957, Jacomaro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,181, August 1963, Clelland, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,388, April 1969, Jespersen, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,802, June 1971, Sieber, have been selected as the most pertinent prior art. It has also been determined that the search field includes Class 242, including sub-classes 55.3 and 55.53 and Class 312, including sub-class 39.